


Forgotten

by Dracosani



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosani/pseuds/Dracosani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loved James, no one liked me, not even daddy. If I was like James maybe daddy would love me too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/gifts).



> Based on comments made on Lauralots tumblr about how bb!Brock would have been treated by Pierce.  
> Both have been deaged so Brock is about 3 and Bucky is 5-6.

 

 

It was so dark, always dark, pulling the blanket up further didn't stop the cold.

Where was mummy? Where was daddy? My throat hurts, its too cold I want my mummy. Coughing hurts my chest, why is it so dark?

Opening my eyes the room is small and dark and cold. The bed is so hard, no pillow only a tiny thin blanket, I'm so cold. Its scary I can't see anything.

Mummy, daddy I'm scared, I'm crying now. Daddy please. I feel ill, maybe they can't hear me.

Pulling myself up wrapping the blanket around me.

"Mummy? Daddy? Hello?"

No one coming, I'm so scared its hurts my tummy. Maybe I can find someone to help me.

Sliding down the tiny bed, clinging onto the blanket. Walking towards the door, which was so big. The door knob was so high, even on my toes I can't reach it. It was too high to reach I'm too small to touch the knob.

I hiccup, I'm scared I want to leave, I bang the door with my hands. There's a light under the door, maybe someone will come. Bending down so that I can see the light, there's no one there.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there? Please let me out"

Its getting colder, my fingers are starting to hurt, I'm only wearing a pair of shorts with a shirt and its so cold. Rubbing my hands I can't stop shaking, why won't anyone come? It might be warmer back in the bed, running back to the bed it was hard to climb back on to the bed but I got on top. Pulling the blanket over my head, it was still cold and dark, my chest hurts when I cough. I hope someone will come soon.

 

* * *

 

I woke up, its still dark, I'm so hungry my tummy hurts, I still feel sick. I'm crying again, I want someone to come. I don't remember anything and it's so scary, where's my mummy? Where am I? I'm still cold my toes are stiff I want to go home, where is everyone? I don't want to be alone, I'm scared Why won't my mummy and daddy come?

I get up I don't want to stay in this room anymore. Climbing down onto the floor I went to the door, banged as hard as I could.

"Someone please let me out, I'm scared please let me out"

Why won't anyone come? Daddy? Mummy? I'm scared I don't want to be left in here alone. I'm scared there's monsters here too. Monsters live in the dark and I don't want to be stuck with them.

"Hello? Please open the door, I don't want to be in here anymore"

I can't stop coughing and it hurts my chest, my hands are starting to hurt from banging on the door. I start hiccuping, I rub my eyes with my arm and try again to reach the knob. Its too high, jumping up and I still can't reach it. I'm crying now, I'm so scared and so hungry and tired. Why did they leave me here?

I don't want to leave the light under the door because they might come and I'm not there and they will leave me here. I can't stop shaking and coughing, I think I'm sick. I'm tired now too tired to keep crying, I feel sleepy. I can't stay next to the door its too cold and I might get sicker.

I climb back on to the bed, its hard because I'm so tired and hungry. I keep coughing and it hurts, but I can't stop. Someone help me, I'm scared. My tummy hurts, I wish I could have a little to eat. I put the corner of the blanket in my mouth and chew on it. It helps a little. I'm too tired to get up, I think I'll sleep a little then maybe someone will come.

 

* * *

 

I think I fell asleep, I'm still in the dark room but I don't feel cold anymore, it hurts to move. I look at the door with the light underneath, no one came, did mummy and daddy forget me? Was I a bad boy? That why they left me here?

"Daddy"

It hurts my throat to talk, I feel dizzy and sick, maybe they put me away because I was sick? I'm so tired.

Suddenly the knob rattles and the door pushes open, I'm too weak to move, did my mummy and daddy come back? A bigger boy opens the door, looking into the room with long hair in his face that he pushes back. He sees me on the bed and I'm scared, he'll tell mummy and daddy that I'm still sick.

"Hello? What's your name?"

"Brock" my throat is itchy and it hurts

"My name is James, what are you doing here?"

I try to say but I start coughing and I can't stop. I'm scared, he'll tell mummy and daddy and they'll leave me here but I can't stop it. A hand is on my head.

"Your sick, you feel really cold"

"Don't tell mummy, please"

"We don't have a mummy only daddy"

"Please don't tell, I don't want to stay in here"

"You need medicine, I'll get you some"

"No don't if you do, I'll have to stay in here"

I start crying I don't want to stay in here.

"Don't cry, are you hungry? I'll get something to eat for you"

"Please don't go, I don't want to be left alone"

"I promise I'll be back, you have to eat"

James went out of the room, I'm scared he's going to leave me too. I'm too tired to get up, I feel really dizzy. The door opens again and James has a plate in his hand, my tummy hurts.

"Daddy always gives me too much, you can share with me"

He puts the plate on the bed with a juice box from his pant pocket and steps backs

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I can't move"

"That's OK I'll help you"

James come to the bed and tries to pull himself up, he doesn't have two arms only one. Its scary, I start crying again.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you only have one arm"

"Its OK it doesn't hurt see"

James shows me his arm, the skin looks weird at the end but its not that scary now.

"What happened to it?"

"I don't remember, I've always only had one arm"

James climbs onto the bed next to me and picks me up to lie next to him. Putting the plate next to him, he breaks a piece and helps me eat, the strawberry taste amazing with the peanut butter. I'm so hungry I eat the rest of the sandwich and the juice and I feel not so sick anymore. I feel so tired, James hugs me and I feel warm and safe, I can't stop yawning and rubbing my eyes. James holds me close and we get under the blanket I feel a lot warmer now, I hold onto James, I don't want him to leave me. I close my eyes, I'm so tired.

 

* * *

 

"James"

The loud noise woke me up, James was awake, holding onto me. There was somebody at the door. A big man stood there with scary eyes.

"James, I told you to stay in your room, you made me worried"

"Daddy, Brock is sick, he needs medicine"

The man looks angry when he looks at me, is this my daddy too? Why did he put me in here? Was I a bad boy? I don't want him to keep me here, I'll be good from now if I don't have to stay in here.

"You disobeyed me James, I told you not to go out of your room"

"Please daddy, Brock is not feeling well, he has to come out"

The big man looks at me, he still looks angry but not as much anymore. He turns his head to one side, I'm really scared I don't want to stay in this room. I turn my head and hold on tighter to James, I don't want to be left alone, I try not to cry but I can't stop shaking.

"Daddy please, I promise not to cry anymore"

The man is quiet, I'm too scared to turn around. I hold on James harder.

"If you promise not to cry anymore, I guess we can let him out"

I turn around to the man, he's smiling at James.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you"

"Thank you what?"

"Thank you daddy"

James is holding me very tightly but I don't want him to let go. He is shaking a little too.

"Show Brock to your room, I'll be with you both in a minute"

The man at the door leaves, James helps me down from the bed and he holds my hand tightly as he takes me out of the dark room. The light hurts my eyes, but its warm. James takes me into a long hallway, the ceiling is so high and every thing is so bright. The rug is soft under my feet, the man has gone but James pulls me quickly down the hallway passing so many doors. He pulls me into a room and shuts the door behind me. I look around and the room is so big, there's a gigantic bed filled with teddies of all kinds and the room is filled with toys and books.  
James grabs my hand, he has a big smile on his face.

"I'm glad I found you, now I'm not alone anymore"

"Is the man your daddy?"

James looks down and tighten his hand on mine.

"Yes he's my daddy"

"He gave you all these toys? Your so lucky, I wish I had a daddy like yours"

"No you don't"

I'm confused, why wouldn't James want me to have a daddy like his, his daddy was worried about him and must have been looking everywhere for him. The door opens and James's daddy comes in.

"Well I see that you both are getting on nicely, why don't you wait here James while I show Brock his room"

"No I want Brock to stay here with me"

"James, I'm sure Brock would like his own room"

I don't, I don't want to be on my own again.

"C..can I stay with James?"

The man doesn't say anything for a little while and I'm scared he'll say no.

"OK but James its straight to bed since you were so disobedient, after your bath"

"Yes daddy"

The man then turns to me.

"I suppose you should have one too”

Opening another door in the room, James tugged my hand pulling me to the room. The bathroom was so big, the bath was huge, James pulled me to it as the man turned on the water letting the water rush into the tub.

James helps pull off my clothes, I smell really bad without my clothes and I feel cold, as James takes off his clothes. I peek on my toes over the top of the bath, the bubbles are growing big, the man is helping James get ready.

"In to the bath James"

James wraps his arms around me and picks me up slowly. He breaths heavily to put me into the bath, the warm water feels really nice. James tries to lean over and climb into the bath too. The man comes up behind James and picks him up around the waist and puts him into the bath. James comes up to sit by me, picking up bubbles and putting them on my head. He splashes me and I splash him too, he shows me all his toys in the bath and lets me play with the green ship. Its so fun, even the man is smiling, James keeps standing in front of the man so I can't see him properly but its OK because I'm having fun with James. The man stays next to the bath watching us. I'm having so much fun I almost miss the man telling us its time to get out.

"Out you get, you both don't want to catch a chill do you"

I don't want get out but I don't want to upset James daddy, James get out first, his daddy picks him up and holds him close. James must be cold because I can see him shaking a little. When the man puts James down, he wraps him up in a fluffy towel and helps him dry himself. James then helps me out of the bath, and wraps the towel tight around me, he dries me himself with the man watching from behind him. James rubs me up and down, I feel so much better now. The man has gone, while James helps me to dry up but he comes back with some clothes.

"Let get you two into warm clothes"

James daddy helps him with his clothes, it takes a little while because his daddy does it slowly. When he is finished, James grabs the rest of the clothes and runs up to me.

"I'll help Brock"

James stands in front of me and helps me into his clothes, he keeps me next to him so its hard for me to put the clothes on quickly but he keeps trying to. James holds my hand tight, when we are both finished, the man looks at both of us, smiles and steps forward. James pulls me behind him suddenly.

"James, what are you doing?"

The man doesn't seem angry but James looks scared.

"Nothing daddy, umm I didn't want Brock to make you sick too"

James is shaking a little and the man doesn't say anything but keeps looking at James. He looks a little angry and that makes me scared. My throat tickles and I start coughing.

"I see Brock has a cough, we should get him into bed"

James pulls me with him and we go back to his room. He takes me to the bed and helps me get up. Its hard because the bed is so tall and I'm small but James picks me up and pushes me onto the bed. The bed is really soft, the pillows have lots of teddies, cats, rabbits, bears, dogs. James is so lucky. James pulls himself up on to the bed and helps me get under the blanket.

"You have to keep warm if you want to get better"

James pulls the blanket under my chin and lets me have a squishy duck to hold. The man leans again the bathroom door watching us, as James cuddles next to me.

"Goodnight boys"

The man says before switching the light off and shutting the door behind him. I don't like the dark it reminds me of the other room, I hide my face in the duck, I don't want James to think I'm a baby. James puts his arm over me and holds me.

"Don't worry I'll protect you Brock"

I wonder how James will protect us with only one arm but I'm happy he's with me. If the monsters come, I'll won't let James fight them by himself.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

James and I stay together in the room, he's not allowed to leave it since he found me but we have so many toys to play with its ok. We play spaceship and racecar and knights, its so much fun, James lets me win sometimes. He said I could have the duck, I haven't given him a name yet I just call him 'Ducky'. James daddy sometimes visits us and plays strange games with James and me, we have to play dress up and Simon says, sometimes James daddy takes him away for a long time. When James comes back he is always sad, he must have so much fun with his daddy he doesn't want to come back and that makes me sad. When his daddy comes he always cuddles James and let him sit on his lap and smiles at him every time he comes to play, even the lady who comes to give us our food likes James more, she always has a face like she eaten something bad but she always smiles at James, I don't think she likes me, but James makes funny face behind her back that makes me giggle. And James always lets me have whichever toy I like to play with first. I don't like it when James goes with his daddy when its nighttime because I don't like being alone in the dark. Sometimes I wake up and James is gone, its scary and I keep ducky close to me, but James always comes back in the morning. James has a bear which is his favorite toy because its his favorite animal, he tells me all the time how big and strong they are.

James lies next to me in the bed with his bear, daddy just turned off the lights and closed the door.

"I'm not tired yet are you?"

"No"

"Where's ducky?"

"He's here"

I pull ducky up from under the covers, where its nice and warm. Ducky quacks at me for pulling him up rudely. James cuddles onto his teddy, his fur is very messy and one of his ears is missing. All of James other toys are clean and shiny except teddy.

"Did daddy give you teddy?"

"No I found him, teddy said he came to look after me and protect me from bad things"

"What bad things? There are bad things?"

I hold ducky to my chest and he tries to calm me down.

"Don't worry teddy will protect both of us"

James pulls teddy to his ear so teddy can whisper to him.

"And he'll protect ducky too"

"Ducky can help too, he'll get really big and we can fly on his back"

James smiles really big and gets excited.

"And we can fly away and live in the sky, maybe we can find other bears like teddy"

"Aren't bears dangerous?"

"Nuh uh bears are the best they are soft and friendly, and sing songs and let you sit on their tummy when they go in the water and protect you from monsters and tigers"

Ducky feels left out and the only other duck I know gets angry really quickly and I don't like him very much.

"Ducks are good too, they can fly and are really soft too"

"Your duck is the best duck Brock, he helps teddy to take care of us, he's very brave"

Ducky is happy now, and says thank you to James and that he'll help teddy look after us.

"Ducky says 'thank you James'"

James puts teddy next to ducky and pulls the blanket up closer.

"And teddy says 'your welcome'"

"Your my best friend James, promise we'll be friends forever"

"Ever and ever"

James cuddled next to me and I'm so happy I have a best friend like James. We are going to be together forever with teddy and ducky.

 

* * *

 

I don't know if James daddy likes me, sometimes he plays with me and then sometimes he ignores me and only plays with James and leave me out. I try to play too but even James doesn't like it when I try to play, because he makes a face like he is upset at me, so me and ducky have to wait till James daddy goes to work. Sometimes James daddy takes him away for a really long time and they leave me all on my own. I don't like being on my own, I try and play with the toys but I just sit in the middle of the room with ducky till James comes back. But today he's taking a long time, the lady came with dinner and told me to go to bed, I don't want to go to bed yet I want to wait for James.

"Can I wait for James to come back?"

"James is with his father, go to bed"

"When is he coming back?"

"I don't know, don't ask stupid questions, a child like yourself should just do as they are told. Now go to bed you little brat"

I get changed and try to climb onto the bed, the lady doesn't help me so its hard to climb onto the big bed. When I do the lady turns off the light and goes away before I'm in the bed, its scary I want James I don't like it on my own. I get into the bed as quick as I can, ducky says there are no monsters around and he'll keep watch for James. I give him a big kiss to say thank you before going to sleep.

I wake up later its till dark but I have to pee. I can't hold it and I don't want to wet the bed, that's what babies do. Ducky says that we have to go to the bathroom, I never gone on my own, James always helps me go and James daddy always helps him. Ducky says it can't be that hard to use the toilet because we did it before but we have to be careful getting down from the bed. I go to the end of the bed and look down, it looks so far away I'm scared I'm going to fall but ducky says I can do it. I slide off the edge and its scary because for a little while I can't feel the floor but then I do and slip down. I pull ducky down too and we try and find the way to the bathroom.

The room is very dark, I can't see very well, I think monsters are going to jump out and eat me but ducky say he will bite them first if they try. Its so dark I don't like it, I nearly trip on some toys on the floor and I think there is a monster under the bed watching me and ducky. Ducky puffed his chest out and say he will hit him if he hurts us. Its so dark and quiet it makes me scared but I know ducky will protect me.

I get to the door, but I'm too small to reach the handle, ducky says to use the blocks to climb up, ducky is so smart. I push the blocks next to the door and pull myself up, I can reach the handle now, I turn it and push the door open. The bathroom is dark too, darker than the bedroom but ducky says we should be brave like James and teddy. I leave the door open I don't want to stay in the bathroom too long, I put my hand out to try and find the toilet but its hard. There is a light coming from the other side of the bathroom, there's another door, maybe someone can help me to the toilet. I go to the door but its too tall and I can't see under it. Duck says to go get the blocks, so I put him down and try and find them, I bring them to the door, its very hard the blocks are heavy. I climb on top of them and try to open the door a little.

The room is very big, it looks likes James daddy bedroom, I hear someone talking and I peek inside. James daddy is sitting in the bed in a robe smoking, he seems happy, he is talking to someone but I can't see them so I open the door a little more. I see James next to a desk with colorful drinks on it, I think he's making his daddy a drink he puts a little in a glass and its yellow like apple juice and brings it to his daddy. Its weird because James is wearing a short dress, maybe they are playing dress up, James didn't wear dresses before. When James gives the drink to his daddy, his daddy takes a sip and picks him up and puts him on the bed next to him. They talk for a little then James daddy gives him a kiss on James mouth, its a long kiss and he hugs James too, on to his lap. Its a funny game to play.

Suddenly I slip and fall, it hurts and makes so much noise. I think I hurt my arm, it hurts a lot, I try not to cry but it hurts so much. The door opens and James daddy turns on the lights.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to go to the bathroom because I need to pee but there was nobody here and I fell"

James daddy looks at me funny for a little bit and shuts the door behind him.

"Now now don't cry why don't you let me help you"

He takes me to the toilet he helps put the step stool next to it so I can stand over the bowl. He helps me pull down my pants and pull up my top so I can pee, he stands right behind me and holds me around my tummy. James daddy leans very close, he must be tired because he is breathing loudly but his breath smells bad. Slowly one of his hand goes down from my tummy to my peen, my tummy feels funny and I don't know why.

"Umm"

"Don't worry I just want to make sure you don't make a mess and go everywhere ok"

"ok"

I finish but he holds on for a little longer to make sure I don't spill anymore, he helps me to the sink and I wash my hands. After he takes me back to the bedroom.

"Thank you for taking me to the bathroom"

"Your welcome, you can call me daddy if you like"

"Aren't you James daddy?"

"I can be your daddy too, wouldn't you like that"

I like to have a daddy, then me and James can be brothers if we have the same daddy. I'm really happy, I can't wait to tell James.

"Yes daddy!"

"Good now its time for bed, up you go"

He helps me into bed and tucks me in, daddy is so nice. I'm yawning because I feel good and tired now, slowly my eyes close and I'm almost asleep with daddy next to me.

"You always have to blunder everything don't you Brock"

Daddy is talking but he thinks I'm asleep, he sounds angry and I'm too scared to say anything so I keep my eyes closed.

"Your like a cockroach, you just don't die You and the asset should of not been next the disrupter, but you did give me a new toy to play with"

Daddy leans in closer and I can smell his bad breath on my cheek, while he strokes my hair.

"And you make a delightful little boy"

Daddy moves away and leaves the room switching off the light. I'm scared and I don't know why, did I do something bad that's why daddy didn't like me, what is a asset? Did I break something? Or do something wrong? I don't want daddy not to like me, I have to be a good boy from now on and then maybe daddy will like me as much as James. I don't have ducky with me so its hard for me to go to sleep but I have to make sure I'm a good boy from now on and good boys go to sleep when daddy tells them even if it takes a long time.

 

* * *

 

James doesn't come back in the morning and I'm worried. I go and get ducky and he's upset I left him in the bathroom all night but I give him some of my waffles to cheer him up. The door opens and James comes back, I'm so excited I run up to him and give him a big hug.

"James your back, I missed you"

James gives me a big hug too and hugs me for a long time, he seems upset so I give a big hug to cheer him up. He lets me go but he still seems sad.

"What's wrong James?"

"Nothing"

James rubs his eyes, sniffing a little, he looks up and tries to smile. I don't like the smile, it looks bad. I don't want him to be upset, I put my hands on his face and try and stroke it to make him feel better. James doesn't stop and it makes me upset too, I want James to stop crying. I should go get daddy maybe then James will stop being upset.

"Please don't cry, I'll get daddy"

I run to the door but James grabs my arm, and pulls me back from the door. He pulls too hard and it hurts. I don't like this, James is scaring me.

"Ow James that hurts"

"Sorry, don't get daddy"

But James doesn't let me go, I start crying too, I don't like the way James is acting. James sits down and start moving back and forward. I'm really scared now James is acting scary. I sit in front of him and try to talk to him, I want to make him not cry and be happy again.

"Don't cry James, you can pick the game you want to play, we can play superheroes"

I run and pick up our action toys and our capes and bring them back to James. Superheroes is James favorite game, he always wants to play it, so it should help make him happy. James smiles, its his good smile I'm happy too. We are super best friends. We play all morning, with capes and everything, then its lunchtime. The lady comes and drops off sandwiches and chips and apple juice then we eat at the table and smiles and talks to James, everyone likes James. James finishes his apple juice quickly and needs to go.

"I'll be right back Brock"

James goes to the bathroom and I finish the rest of my sandwich, James is lucky he's big enough to go to the bathroom by himself but sometimes daddy comes and takes him to the bathroom even if he can go by himself, I wish I was like James. In the corner of our room there is a small mirror with brushes and lights, we don't play with it but I wanted to try it. The mirror is small but there are so many brushes too. I pick one up and brush my hair, James hair is long and pretty but mine is too short and spiky. I try and brush it from the middle like James but its really hard, the brush is big in my little hands. I wonder if I looked like James, everyone will like me too. I got my hair done, it doesn't look like James hair but my hair isn't long enough. Then I pull one of my arm into my top, now it looks like I only have one arm, just like James.

The door opens and James comes back, I run to him to show I look like him now. James stops and looks at me with a funny look on his face.

"Look James, now I look like you"

James face goes even funnier, he doesn't look happy I don't know why.

"Why do you look like me Brock?"

"Because now everyone will like me too and it make daddy happy"

"Daddy?"

"Yes, we are like brothers now because we have the same daddy"

James looks sick and looks like he is going to cry, I'm worried i don't want James to be upset again. James starts to be sick on the floor, I'm scared James might be ill, it smells really bad. I try and stroke James hair to make him feel better, I think I should call daddy and get a doctor. James then stamps his feet hard and looks angry too.

"NO! YOU CAN'T, STOP IT!"

James suddenly jumps in front of me and messes my hair, I get really angry because it took me a long time to do it.

"STOP IT"

I push James back with both my arms and he steps back into the sick on the floor, I'm not big enough to push him too much. Then he pushes me hard I fall back and hit the table with our drinking cups. One falls down and breaks on the blocks on the floor by my feet.

"BROCK, CAREFUL, YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF"

James run quickly and pushes the glass away from me.

"Ow"

There is blood on James hand and its on the floor, I'm scared James hurt himself, he needs a doctor, I want to help but he pushes me away. Suddenly the door opens and daddy comes in, he looks at me and James and then at the glass and James hand and the sick on the floor. He looks really angry, I'm scared.

"What is going on here?"

I think he means the glass and I know I hit the table and I'm scared of getting in to trouble.

"I umm"

Daddy looks at me and he looks really mad, he walked into the room and grabbed my arm and pulls me back into the other room. He pulls me so hard it hurts and he is moving so quickly its hard to keep up, I almost fall a little. I'm so scared, I don't want daddy to be mad, I'm scared of daddy now. James grabs my other arm and tries to pull me away but his not strong enough.

"DADDY STOP! I BROKE THE GLASS NOT BROCK"

James runs next to daddy, trying to pull me away, he's crying too. I'm so scared, I try and hold onto James but daddy is stronger and he pulls me hard and pushes James off. I'm so scared I start crying too, I don't want to go with daddy when he's like this. He pulls me through the bathroom, James is running after us yelling, then he takes me into his room and locks the door. I can hear James on the other side, banging on the door, daddy goes to the bed and picks up the phone.

"Miss Sauer, please escort James back to his room and ensure that he remains there"

Daddy puts the phone down and let's me go, I can't hear James anymore and that scares me even more. Daddy turns to me, he still looks really angry.

Daddy reaches to his belt and takes it off, daddy is really scaring me now.

"Take off your pants Brock"

I don't know why I have to take off my pants but I don't want to, I start to cry again.

"I said 'take off your pants'"

I'm shaking, I don't want to do this, I know it will hurt and I don't like it, I want to go back with James. Daddy comes forward and pulls my pants down with my underwear, daddy is still really upset, I didn't want to make him mad.

"Lie on the bed Brock"

Daddys bed is bigger than James, I'm scared what will happen when I get on the bed. But daddy pushes me up onto the bed, and makes me lie down on my tummy without my pants. I'm crying on the blanket, I'm scared what daddy will do with the blanket.

"I'm only doing this because you were a bad boy Brock and you made me do this"

I don't understand but daddy lifts his arm and hits my legs with his belt. It hurts so much. I'm screaming on the blanket my legs feel like fire.

*Thawk*

I want to run away but my legs hurt and I'm too scared to move.

*Thawk*

My legs feel like they are burning, I want James, I want daddy to stop hurting me.

*Thawk*

I want to say sorry to daddy, sorry for being a bad boy but it hurts too much, I feel like I can't breathe.

*Thawk*

The belt hits my butt, I cry even harder. Sorry daddy, sorry for being such a bad boy.

*Thawk*

I want to run away and hide but daddy puts his hand on my back and pushes me down hard to stop me from going. Everything hurts.

*Thawk*

Daddy hits me on the butt again and its hurts like fire and knifes on my skin.

*Thawk*

I feel dizzy and sick, everything hurts so much.

*Thawk*

I don't want any more, I want daddy to stop, I want it to stop hurting.

Daddy has stopped but everything still hurts, my legs hurts so much I don't think I can move them. I can't stop crying even my eyes are hurting. Daddy comes to me and I'm scared he'll hurt me again, I try to move away and he looks angry again. I don't want him to be mad again and hurt me more, I let him pull me in to his lap.

"Why did you make me do that Brock?"

I didn't mean to make daddy upset, I don't know why daddy got mad, I didn't want to make daddy do that. I let daddy give me a hug, I still can't stop crying because it still hurts. Daddy strokes my back, and gives me a long hug till I can stop crying.

"I thought you were a good boy Brock, why did you make me hurt you"

"I-I d-didnt mean to"

"I know you didn't but I'm disappointed in you Brock. You made me so upset, I had hoped you would of been a good boy like James"

I can't stop sniffing, I thought I was a good boy, I never wanted to make daddy mad. I didn't mean for me and James to get into a fight and for James to hurt himself. Daddy rubs my back for a little while then starts to rub my butt and it stings a little.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Uh huh"

"There there, daddy will make it all better, lie down for me Brock"

I'm scared to lie down again but I don't want daddy to get mad again. So I lie on my tummy like daddy wants me to. He lifts up my top and pushes it up and strokes down my legs.

"I'll put some cream on you, it will make it feel a lot better ok"

"Ok"

Daddy goes away for a little while, my legs and butt are still hurting, I'm still scared but I stay on the bed. Daddy comes back with cream on his hands and he rubs them on to my legs, then he rubs it up over my butt making sure its all covered. He takes a long time on my butt, making sure the medicine works. Then he hugs me close to him, I don't want to get cream on him and make him dirty but he pulls me onto his lap anyway.

"I hope we don't have to do this again Brock"

I shake my head, I don't want daddy to get mad again.

"I didn't mean for James to hurt himself, but he got mad because I said that you are my daddy too"

"Well it seems then that James doesn't want you to be mine, he doesn't want to share with you"

"Why?"

"James might not like you as much as you like him"

I'm really upset now, James promised to be my best friend forever but he didn't like me. I don't know what I did wrong to make him not like me.

"James doesn't want you to have a daddy, he wants you to be all alone but don't worry, now that I know I promise to always watch over you. Let's keep this between you and me, we don't want James to start fighting with you again do we?"

"Nuh uh, no daddy"

"That's my boy"

I stay in daddy lap and I feel safe, I am really upset at James for being mean and not sharing daddy. I want to stay with daddy and be his favorite, daddy holds me close to him and rocks me backwards and forwards, I'm so tired from crying I fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Daddy is shaking me slowly when I wake up.

"Wake up Brock you've been asleep for a long time"

I rub my eyes, me and daddy are still lying in daddy's bed, I feel nice and warm and I don't want to get up but daddy pushes me up. I still don't have pants on and I'm embarrassed, I push my top down to cover my peen.

"No need to be shy Brock, I've already seen you"

I'm still embarrassed, daddys hands rub my legs before picking me up and putting me down on the floor. Daddy helps me put my pants back onand takes me to the door.

"Now before we go Brock, I want you to be a good boy, don't make me do that again ok"

"Yes daddy"

"And let's not tell James that we know why he gets upset we don't want another fight do we? It will be our little secret"

"Yes daddy"

Daddy takes me back to James room. James is sitting on the floor in the middle of the room waiting for us.

"Now you two boys behave yourself, I don't want any more fighting"

Daddy goes and leaves me with James. James gets up and runs to me and gives me a big hug, he looks like he was crying.

"Brock, are you ok Brock?"

I nod my head, I don't want to fight with James again so I'm going to keep daddy and mine secret. James keeps asking if I'm ok and looking all over me, I don't want him to know daddy hit me because he might get upset. He gives me ducky, and let's me pick the toys I want to play with. He has a big bandaid on his hand, I feel bad I didn't want to hurt James, its my fault he got cut. Ducky says he was worried too but he's glad I'm back. I don't want ducky to be worried so I tell him I'm ok and we both play with James and teddy. When dinner comes James let's me have his dessert too, I think he feels bad for getting me in trouble, so its ok I give my dessert to ducky who makes a big mess. When we go to bed, James lies close to me and cuddles me tight with teddy and ducky in the middle.

"I'm sorry Brock"

"Its ok"

"No its not, I didn't want daddy to hurt you"

"Daddy didn't hurt me"

"He didn't?"

I shake my head, I didn't want James to be upset and I had to keep the secret.

"When I grow up Brock, I'll look after both of us, we don't need anyone else, we'll find where the bears live and stay with them and we'll be happy"

"Will there be ducks too?"

"Yes so many ducks"

James hugs me tight and we both slowly go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Daddy starts to play with me now when he visits us, he let's me sit on his lap and strokes my hair. Its fun to play with daddy but James gets upset when daddy plays with me. He doesn't say anything when daddy's there but he always looks upset, we play all the games together, cowboys, spaceships and racing cars. Daddy likes to watch us play a lot of the time, he still takes James away sometimes and leave me behind, I hate that, I wish I could go with daddy and he pick me instead of James. James still comes back a little upset, I wish I could play the fun games he does with daddy.

Daddy has taken James and I'm all on my own with ducky and teddy, we try and keep teddy happy because he gets upset too when James leaves him behind. Its almost bedtime and I'm trying to tell teddy and ducky they have to go to bed but they want to stay up. The door opens and daddy comes in, he smiles at me and comes to me.

"Hello Brock, would you like to play with me and James?"

I'm so excited I wanted to play with daddy a long time but I'm a confuse because its nearly nighttime and time to go to bed but I don't daddy to think I'm a baby.

"Yes daddy I want to play too"

"Very good Brock, leave your toys here I have other toys we can play with"

Daddy's breathe smells bad but I don't want to make him upset so I take his hand to go. Ducky and teddy are upset that I'm leaving them, I think they are worried about me playing with the other toys but me and James like them best. Me and daddy go into the other room through the bathroom, when daddy closes the door behind him I see James on the bed. I'm happy that we all get to play together but James looks funny. He only wearing shorts and when I get close I see that he's swaying and he can't sit up properly. I think it looks funny, James sees me and closes and opens his eyes really slowly and hiccups, I think he's acting funny and it makes me giggle.

"You have to take your shirt off if you want to play Brock"

Daddy goes to a small table with drinks on it and pours two drinks.

"James why don't you help Brock"

James slips down from the bed and walks funny when he comes to me. When he's gets close, I can smell his breathe and it smells bad like daddy's. He pulls my top off and my shoes too, this is a funny game, the room is really warm so I'm not cold. Daddy comes over with two drinks in his hands, they are both yellow daddy must like apple juice.

"We are going to play a drinking game, to start you have to have a drink first, you too James"

Daddy gives us the apple juice, I'm really thirsty so I drink it quickly. Yuck, it doesn't taste like apple juice. I nearly spit it out, but daddy covers my mouth closed with his hand.

"Swallow it Brock"

I swallow but it tastes really bad, James has finished the drink first and he is swaying a lot more. Daddy pushes the rest of the drink to my lips and I have to drink it. Its the worst taste ever but I'm feeling really funny, I look at James, he keeps nodding his head and I think its so funny I can't stop giggling, James giggles too. I feel funny like everything is slow and everything is funny too but I feel a little sick and like I can't stand up properly. James laughs and runs funny, I chase him because he making me laugh, its really hard to run because it feels like my legs are weird. Suddenly I hit the side of the bed and it really hurts I start crying, daddy comes and picks me up and rubs my arm where I hit it. He puts me on the bed, stroking my arm and hair.

"Hush Brock, there there, will a kiss make it better"

I think daddy will kiss my arm better, that's how supposed to do it so daddy could do it too, so I nod my head. But daddy picks James up and puts him on the bed next to me.

"James why don't you give Brock a kiss to make him feel better"

James looks like he's sleepy and confused, its weird but then he leans forward and gives me a small kiss on my mouth. I've never had a real kiss before, I'm embarrassed and cover my face with my hands but I'm happy that James gave me my first and my arm doesn't hurt anymore, I think the kiss made it better.

"Oh Brock was that your first, that is so precious"

Daddy is sitting in a chair facing us, he's drinking his funny drink and he seems happy.

"Now why don't you give Brock his first real kiss James, like we've practiced"

But James did give me a kiss, my first, when I look at James he looks upset and doesn't look at me. Daddy is starting to look upset too.

"I don't want to do it daddy"

"Now you know the rules James, if you can't do it you have to have another drink"

Daddy comes up to the bed with another drink for James, he pushes it into James hand and makes sure he drinks it. James starts to sway a lot, he's moving like he forgot how, its weird and scary. James comes closer, he doesn't smell very nice and I don't want James to give me a kiss with a very bad smell. But he puts his mouth on mine and keeps it there for a little while, suddenly I feel James tongue press against my lips and I push James away. Eww I don't like the feeling of his tongue, it feels yucky. Daddy comes to me with a drink in his hand.

"Your turn Brock"

Daddy makes sure I drink all of it, it still tastes bad but I finish it. I feel funny and strange.

"Try again James"

James presses forward and puts his lips back on mine, I feel his tongue again.

"Open your mouth Brock"

Daddy is sitting on the chair next to the bed watching us. I open my mouth a little because I'm a bit nervous and James tongue comes into my mouth. Its feels so weird and slimy, James tongue licks inside my mouth, I can't breathe because of it. I move away because I have to breathe, James is very red in his face, he looks like he has a fever. Daddy sits next to us in the chair with his funny drink, its not a comfortable chair because he keeps moving and pulling at his pants.

"Keep going James"

James kisses me again and now I know how to kiss properly so I try and do the same. My tummy feels funny I don't know if its good or bad feeling. James keeps pushing me backwards, he's bigger than me and pushes me into the pillows but he doesn't stop. James lies down on top of me, James is heavy, he never lied on top of me before and he doesn't stop kissing me. His hands rub my sides and I'm ticklish, I can't stop giggling James giggles too. Daddy sits in his chair, smiling at us drinking his juice, he keeps touching his pants too. James is lying inside my legs and he doesn't stop moving, he's rubbing my peen and I'm embarrassed to tell him. Its making my peen feel funny, I feel like I have to pee. I try and push James away, he's too big for me to push but then he blinks funny and gets off.

"Why are you both stopping"

"Daddy I think I need to pee"

Daddy looks a little upset but he puts his drink down and comes to pick me off the bed. Daddy takes me to the bathroom and pulls my pants down and stand behind me while I'm on the stool, holding me in front of the toilet. Nothing comes out, I don't need to pee anymore.

"I thought you needed to pee Brock"

"I did when James was on top of me my peen felt funny, and I thought I had to go pee"

Daddy doesn't say anything but he puts one of his hands on my peen and starts rubbing it up and down. My peen starts to feel funny again.

"Daddy, my peen, it feels funny"

Daddy laughs but doesn't let go of my peen.

"That means your 'peen' feels good, it does feel good doesn't it Brock"

Its feels funny, like I have to pee but I don't.

"It means your a big boy now and when you feel it to the 'release' it will feel really good"

"How?"

"I'll show you how and you'll feel really good like James and I do"

Daddy picks me up, he doesn't put my pants back on and takes me back with no clothes on to the bedroom, he puts me back on the bed next to James. James looks really sick, I'm worried about him but daddy doesn't seem to notice. Daddy starts to take off his shirt and comes to the bed.

"Let's play a new game"

Daddy is a lot heavier than James.

 

* * *

 

 

My head hurts when I wake up and I feel sick. Everything is too bright and loud, my body still feels tired and sticky. I open my eyes and James is sleeping in from of me, I feel really bad and my head hurt a lot. I want to go to the bathroom but I don't want to go alone. I need to pee too, real pee. I'm still naked and James doesn't have clothes too, I can see daddy right behind him but I think he's asleep. I start crying, I don't want to make too much noise and wake them up but I feel sick. James opens his eyes and stares at me, he looks scared and sick too.

"James I have to go to the toilet"

James doesn't move, I think he didn't hear me he just keeps looking scared but then he gets up and helps me down from the bed. He holds my hand and takes me to the bathroom. My pants are still on the floor, James gives them to me and helps me put them on. He takes me to the toilet, I don't need to pee but I feels really sick. My tummy feels really bad. Suddenly I'm sick in the toilet, it hurts coming out and I start crying.

"Don't cry Brock, please don't cry"

James strokes my head and presses kisses on my cheek, he goes and finds a cloth and rubs my face. I feel ill and I can't stop crying, James starts to cry too and tries to give me hugs and kisses to make me feel better but I think I'm really sick. I am sick again and my tummy hurts.

"I'm sorry Brock, I'm sorry"

James is crying louder than me now, daddy is going to wake up and see both of us in the bathroom. I feel really dizzy and I let James hold me.

 

* * *

 

 

I'm really sick, daddy says I'm too sick to play. He put me back in James bedroom, he says I have a fever and that I should rest. James stays with me all of the time, he even brings toys on to the bed so I can play too. Ducky is worried about me being sick too, he stays in bed with and gives me lots of hugs. Daddy still takes James away sometimes and leaves me alone again, I don't like being alone, I wish I was big then I won't get sick like James and daddy.

I wake up and it's night time the lady brought me soup and I was very careful not to spill. I'm alone again ducky is asleep next to me with teddy, then I see daddy standing next to the bed, I only got scared a little.

"Hey, just thought I check on you, how are you feeling?"

"Much better daddy"

"Good good, you were such a good boy I'm very proud of you Brock, when you get better we'll play again"

"Ok daddy"

"So obedient, your daddy's little soldier aren't you, just like James"

I like to be a soldier, they are all so big and strong I want to be one when I grow up.

"Yes daddy, where is James?"

"He's sleeping right now"

James is not in the bed, that means he's sleeping in daddy's bed so he doesn't get sick like me.

"Now got to sleep"

"Yes daddy"

"Good boy"

Daddy gives me a kiss on my head and goes back to his room. I hope I can get better soon.

 

I feel a lot better now, I don't feel sick anymore I don't want to lie in bed anymore either. James is still with daddy, he is daddy's favorite, I wish I was. The lady came and brought me breakfast and me and ducky and teddy have been playing spaceships. Teddy's been sad because daddy takes James away a lot but I promised I would play with him when James is away. Ducky and teddy are space captains and I'm the giant alien, we are shooting ray guns and I'm running pass the bed when I see that the outside door is open, the lady must of forgotten to close it. I peek outside and I remember the hallway, it looks the same. I want to go outside and explore, teddy says I shouldn't go alone it might be dangerous and he should come but he wants to wait for James, ducky say he'll protect me so I'll bring him, ducky says we should come back quickly before daddy comes back.

The hallway is so big and long, I'm worried we might get lost. Ducky says don't worry he is a space captain, he'll protect me. I turn a corner and the hall is different, all dark and stone I can't hear anything, its making me scared. I walk a little longer and I'm getting tired, ducky says we should go back before we get lost. I can hear someone coming closer and I'm scared, ducky says he won't let anyone hurt me. A big man comes, he has a scary face and hair that is flat on his head, he is wearing all black clothes. He sees me and stops and looks confused.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?"

I shouldn't talk to strangers but I'm lost and need to find my way back. The man kneels down to look at me, he smiles a little I don't think he is bad.

"My name is Jack, what's yours?"

"My name is Brock"

The man blinks puts his hand on his face and starts laughing, I don't know whats so funny.

"Only you could get yourself into this fucking mess, shit they told me something like this would happen, I didn't fucking believe them, when the fuck are you getting back to normal I've been babysitting your clowns for months I'm about to put a bullet in my head"

I don't know what mess I made and I don't like clowns, I don't know what the man means. The man stops smiling and looks confused and stares at me. I hold ducky close, I don't want to get into trouble.

"Brock, do you know who I am?"

I shake my head, I only know James, daddy and that lady who comes with our meals. I don't think I know this man, the man groans and says something bad about scientists quietly.

"Look I think we better get you down to the lab and see the guys in white"

He holds out his hand and smiles at me, I don't know if I should go with a stranger and I'm nervous, maybe i should go back to daddy.

"Don't be scared, I'll look after you that's what second in command does"

He seems nice and ducky likes him too so I take his hand. He takes me down the hall, he walks slowly because I can't walk as fast because my legs are short. I like Jack. He takes me a little further and keeps me close, suddenly we hear a lot of noises coming up, I hide quickly behind Jack. A group of people walk up to us, they are very loud and one of them sees Jack.

"So there's our so-called commander, where did you go? I told you I ain't dealing with Rodriguez, the man keeps playing with ma shit, he ain't supposed to play with shit he don't know, specially ma shit since he don't know shit about ma shit"

"Hold up asshole, the fuck you mean I don't know shit, man I've been popping caps while you were still on yo mamas tit"

"Back off dick wipe, least you want me to drop yo ass"

"All right, ENOUGH"

Jack looks likes he has a headache, he keeps rubbing his eyes like they hurt.

"Rodriguez, you know the rules, never mess with another mans equipment and Roberts you know we all got to learn a little background on all specialized fields"

"Can't he have Harrison deal with him?"

"He ain't touching my stuff"

I look around Jack's leg, there's a lot of people and they are all really big, not as big as Jack but still big one of the girls sees me behind Jack.

"Yo Jack when did you become a dad?"

Everyone stops yelling and looks at me, I hold on to Jack's leg, I'm really nervous because they sounded very angry.

"Who you knock up Rollins? Was it Tracy from airfield division, that girl has been after your ass. I mean you walk in, its like a fucking monsoon everything gets wet"

"Shut up Diaz and he's not my kid"

"So what you stole a kid, you know they are collectors of germs and parasites"

"Keep your hypercondria to yourself"

"Oh sure, belittle me but one day your playing in the sand the next your living out the last seconds of your life in agony due to the yellow fever you contracted"

The lady takes out an small bottle from her pocket and pours water on to her hands and start rubbing her hands together.

"Yo Jones where do you keep getting that stuff?"

"I know a guy"

"This is Brock"

The grown ups all stare at me, they all look really surprised and confused.

"Like our Brock, as in Brock Rumlow our commander?"

"Yep"

"No shit"

Jack hits the man on the back of his head.

"Watch. Your. Mouth"

"Oh come on, Brock has said stuff I've never thought of"

"Because he doesn't remember us, I think he's gone back to being a real kid again"

"Do you think the Asset is a kid too?"

"Could of happened, some of the tech guy says his metal arm came off, probably because it was too big"

"Aww he so cute, can we keep him Rollins?"

"He's not a pet Diaz"

"I know but he's so cute, come to mama baby"

The lady kneels down and opens her arms for a big hug but I'm too shy, I hold onto Jacks leg and hide my face.

"Oh my god he's so scared, that's so precious"

"You got issues, I taking him down to the lab, maybe the boys there will know what to do with him"

"Yo come on man, you know they are just gonna stick shi-, cra-, christ its so hard to talk with a kid around"

"I'm starting to like him already, you can't talk around him"

"Fu- argh shut up Harrison"

"I have to go back to daddy"

If daddy finds me gone, he'll get mad I'm not supposed to leave the room, ducky says maybe Jack can help us get back to daddy.

"Who? Pierce?"

I don't know who Pierce is, maybe that's daddy's name, so I nod.

"Are you fucking kidding me? The great kiss-my-ass-because-I'm-fucking-better-than-you Pierce is playing house, what the fuck man?"

"I told you to watch your mouth Rodriguez"

"That hilarious, hey Brock does he play house and have tea parties?"

"Yes, daddy plays with us all the time"

The lady bursts into laughter so does the others.

"Please tell me he plays dress-up too"

"Yes, we play lots of games, race cars, spaceships, dress-up, strip, drinking game, lots and lots of games"

They have stop laughing, they look very confused and a bit upset. I'm worried I said something bad. Jack kneels down next to me and he puts his hand on my shoulder, he looks very serious.

"Brock, what did you mean strip and drinking game?"

"We do stuff and if we can't, we have to have a drink, it doesn't taste nice but its the rules"

They look really angry now, I'm scared they are going to punish me for being a bad boy.

"Brock tell me, is Pierce making you do this"

I've make Jack mad, I'm always making everybody upset. I'm worried I'm might say something bad again, I hide behind ducky.

"Jack your scaring him"

The lady with the bottle comes and kneels next to me too, she doesn't put her hand on me but she keeps rubbing them together.

"Brock, nobody is upset at you, we just want to know the types of games you play"

"BROCK, where the hell have you been?"

The mean lady comes down the hall to us, she has a group of soldiers following her, she looks really angry, I'm scared she'll tell daddy that I'm being bad. I hold on to Jack's leg, because I don't want to go her.

"Get here NOW"

I don't like that's she's yelling so I hide behind Jack.

"Watch who your talking to bitch"

The lady who wanted to give me a hug is really mad at the mean lady, she takes a step forward.

"Agent Rollins control your team, now if you don't mind I have to escort the child back to the his room"

She comes forward and grabs my arm and pulls me away, she pulls too hard and it hurts.

"Yo, watch it bitch that's the alpha strike team commander you got"

"He is a child and it is no concern of yours"

"Oh you wanna go bitch?"

"How dare you threaten me, I shall speak to Pierce about your insubordination, Rumlow has been relieved of his position pending his accident and I had hope you would of had a better grasp of his team than he did agent Rollins"

"Rumlow was an excellent commander and a more than capable leader to all of us"

"His track record may say so but your actions prove otherwise, now I demand that you return to your holding area till your next mission is notified to you"

"The hell we will, cunt"

Jack and the others look really mad, they say a lot of bad words at the mean lady. The men next the mean lady lift up their guns and pointed them at Jack and the others, I'm scared, I don't want them to get hurt.

"THE FUCK IS THIS? Yo you best get those toys out of ma face"

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?!?"

"Return to your post immediately"

"YOU CUNT!!"

I'm really scared I don't want Jack and the others to get hurt, they should go but they aren't listening to the lady. I want to tell Jack to go because he's my friend and I don't want him to get hurt by the bad guns but no one is listening to me because I'm too little. I wave my hand to Jack and he sees me.

"Jack, I'm okay"

Jack and the others don't look like they want to go but I don't want the men with the guns to hurt them.

"Please Jack"

Jack stands there for a long time and I'm worried he won't go. The others next to him still look really mad but they are not yelling anymore, they are very quiet.

"Understood, commander"

Jack looks at the lady and starts walking to her, the men behind the lady point their guns at Jack. I don't want Jack to get hurt, Jack is my best friend. He stops in front of the lady and they look at each other for a while.

"If anything happens to our commander"

Jack leans forward and whispers into the lady's ear, the lady starts shaking and she looks very scared. Jack said something bad to the lady and now she is very quiet. Jack is smiling but its not a nice smile, he goes back to the others and they are all smiling too, they don't have very nice smiles too and they are all looking at the lady. They look very scary, I don't think they would hurt me but they don't look very nice. Slowly they go back the way they came, I don't want Jack and the others to go but I know the bad lady will tell the other men to shoot them and that will hurt a lot. She pulls me very hard and I almost fall, she's hurting my arm I don't like it. She looks at me and she has a very mean face.

"Stop sniveling you little brat, I wouldn't have to come looking for you if you just stayed in the room"

I'm very sorry for leaving and I try to tell her but she's very mad at me.

"I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting a couple of kids, at least James knows his place, you on the other hand are a very bad boy. I don't know why Pierce bothers with you, he had no interest in you beforehand only in the Asset"

We are walking back through the hallway to the room, the men with the guns have gone because no one is allowed this way, I know because James told me.

"Pierce only puts up with you Brock, he doesn't even like you"

That makes me very upset because daddy said he loved me and daddy wouldn't lie. The lady looks down at me and sees that I'm crying, she makes a horrible face and starts smiling. She stops and bends down to me.

"You know your 'daddy' doesn't even care what happens to you in fact he doesn't even want you, he prefers James anyway. The only reason he keeps you is because you keep James disciplined, he only loves James not you, no one wants you Brock. You're a stupid little boy that doesn't deserve anything. Do you know that it was your 'daddy' had you locked away in the beginning, he didn't care what happened to you as long as he had 'his' James"

I can't stop crying, its not fair everyone loves James and not me. Why is she being so mean? I didn't mean to be a bad boy and get into trouble, I wanted to be good for daddy. The mean lady just smiles at me while I cry, I really don't like her and ducky hates her. Ducky wants to bite her but if he does I might get into more trouble, so I hold him and let him hug me tight, ducky says that he loves me best. The mean lady grabs my arm really hard and pulls me back down the hallway to the room.

When we get back James is waiting with teddy, he runs up to me and gives me a hug.

"Where did you go? I was scared when you wasn't here"

"Brock was being a naughty boy wandering off, not like you James"

The lady tells James that I had done a bad thing wandering off and James was a good boy for not going anywhere. I'm scared James won't want to play with me anymore because I'm bad. The lady leaves after giving James a pat on the head for being a good boy.

James sees that I am crying and tries to wipe my face and gives me lots if hugs. I'm upset, because everyone think I'm being bad and I don't want to be bad. I want to be a good boy, its not fair that I always get into trouble. I wish I was like James then everyone will like me but he got mad when I tried and got me in trouble with daddy. It's not fair that everyone likes James best. Ducky says I shouldn't cry because James and Teddy are still my friends but everyone still thinks I'm a bad boy, even daddy.

"Please don't cry Brock we can play any game you like"

James grabs my arm and takes me to the toys, I'm still upset but James makes me laugh and we play race cars. Playing with James is fun, he still let's me win a lot and its more fun to play with a friend than alone.

"Hey Brock where did you go?"

"I went exploring and I found some new friends"

"What are they like?"

"They are really funny and say funny words, Jack is the best he looked after me when I was lost"

"Can I meet Jack?"

I don't really want James to meet Jack, what if Jack likes James more than me?

"No you can't meet Jack"

"Why?"

"Because you can't"

"That's not fair, why not?"

I don't know why but I really don't want James to see Jack. I don't want to lose my new friend to James because everyone likes James more than me. I stamp my feet because I'm really upset now.

"BECAUSE JACK IS MINE!! YOU CAN'T HAVE JACK!! JACK'S MINE!!"

James looks really upset, I don't want to make James sad but I don't want Jack to like him more than me.

"Don't cry Brock I won't see Jack if it makes you upset"

James tries to make me feel better by promising not to see Jack and rubs the tears from my face. I feel a lot better but I still don’t want him to see Jack because he might still like him more than me. We play cops and robbers till its bedtime, as James sleeps next to me I can’t wait till I see Jack again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the stupid long wait for the update, I am very grateful to those who have been patient. I've been having issues at work that has been taking up most of my time and also this chapter was supposed to be twice as long. There are some things I wanted to add but I realized it was taking too long so I'll be putting in another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. =^_^=


End file.
